


Звездно-полосатый час

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: Звёздно-полосатый тур [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Unexpected Cameo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Объявляли танец пожарника, морячка, вампиров из молодёжной фантастики и трио полицейских на умопомрачительных шпильках, но всё это явно было не то.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звездно-полосатый час

Барт привёл их к клубу в самом сердце Сан-Франциско. Он переливался, то и дело вспыхивала на фасаде цветомузыка, а над самым входом мерцала розовым цветом неоновая вывеска «Kay's» с двумя танцующими фигурками ковбоев по бокам.

Кон нервно сглотнул.

— Не нравится мне название.

Тим только переносицу потёр, но ни слова не обронил. Он окинул взглядом огромную очередь (цепочка людей заворачивала за угол), состоящую в основном из компаний девушек в миниатюрных платьях и юношей в облегающих все места джинсах.

— Как тебя вообще сюда пустили, Барт? Тебе ещё шестнадцати нет.  
— Мне восемнадцать, вообще-то. Уже полгода как.  
— Фактически, тебе нет и десяти, — вмешался Тим, отрывая руку от лица.  
— Ему тоже, — парировал Барт, ткнув пальцем в Кона. — Но по документам мне восемнадцать.  
— Мамочка, — всплеснул руками Кон, — как мы могли всё так бездарно проебать? Наш сыночек уже такой большой, его даже пускают в стрип-клубы!  
— Пошли. — Барт ухватил друзей за руки и потянул ко входу, но Кон встал как вкопаный. Барт чуть не упал.  
— Ты куда прёшь без очереди?  
— В смысле?  
— Ты видишь вот этих людей? — Кон кивнул на очередь. — Нам предстоит провести в этой очереди незабываемый часы, которые…  
— Ну, хватит. ― Тим поморщился, расправил плечи, чуть откинувшись назад, сделал глубокий вдох и вдруг улыбнулся. Улыбка была широкой и белозубой. Только близко его знающие люди могли бы предположить, что что-то не так. Для постороннего он выглядел так всегда.

Тим обхватил Барта и Кона за плечи, будто с ним были как минимум две русские балерины, а не жилистый подросток и огромный качок, и увлёк их за собой. Охранник преградил им путь, как только Тим потянулся к дверной ручке.

— Вернитесь в очередь, пожалуйста, — заметил охранник. Тим смерил его взглядом, всё так же улыбаясь, убрал вторую руку с плеча Кона и начал рыться в карманах, пока не нашёл там водительское удостоверение.  
— Я же не для того, чтобы стоять в очереди, летел сюда на личном самолёте из Готэма, правда, м-м-м… — Он наигранно поискал взглядом бейджик. — Фрэнк?

Тим подмигнул охраннику, протягивая удостоверение, и, не глядя, сунул руку Кону в задний карман джинс.

Сбоку тоненько ахнули, что-то щёлкнуло, потом ещё раз. И ещё, теперь со вспышкой. У Тима на лице ни единая мышца не дрогнула, будто происходящего он не замечал вовсе.

Фрэнк вчитался в протянутые документы, и его лицо комично вытянулось.

— Ох. Мистер Уэйн. Конечно. Конечно, проходите, проходите, как я мог вас не узнать. Моя дочка от вас в восторге.  
— Тогда передавайте ей от меня привет. — Тим снова сунул свободную руку в карман, убирая удостоверение и доставая сложенную купюру. — И рукопожатие. ― Сунув охраннику чаевые, он снова обнял Барта за плечи и вошёл в открытые двери.

Даже в резком мигании цветомузыки и в лучиках света, исходящих от зеркального шара, улыбка Тима никак не изменилась. Только засветилась ослепительным неоновым синим вместе с белой подошвой кед и белой клеткой на рубашке Кона.

— Надеюсь, Барт, это того стоило. Завтра все таблоиды будут тебе косточки перетирать и выяснять, кто мой «новый мальчик», — прошипел Тим, убирая руку с плеч Барта. Задницу Кона он, впрочем, так и не отпустил.  
— Что ещё за «новый мальчик»? — Барт даже нахмурился.  
— Все будут тебя жалеть, потому что мы с Коном тебя поматросили и бросили. Даже в Старбаксе тебе будут делать скидку, — глазом не моргнув, ответил Тим. — Зачем ты нас сюда привёл-то?

Барт молча перехватил Тима под руку и потащил через толпу разношёрстного народа — от официантов в джинсовых шортиках и с такими прессами, что на них стирать можно было, до пьяных невест с девичника.

Столик он выбрал столик у самой сцены. Там только-только закончилось чьё-то выступление, всё вокруг было усыпано блёстками и конфети. Тим сел по центру и закинул руки за спинку, всё ещё улыбаясь, как Брюс учил.

Кон тут же дозвался официанта, заказал какую-то выпивку и орешки, Барт смёл со стола блёстки, потом сел рядом с Тимом и заёрзал на месте от нетерпения.

Ожидание затянулось.

Номере на пятом Тим раздражённо вздохнул и поднялся, собираясь уходить.

— Я не буду спрашивать, как ты сюда вообще попал, Барт, но спрошу, зачем ты привёл на смотреть на раздевающихся мужиков? Мне и Кона достаточно, так что…  
— О, как это мило, — встрял Кон.  
— …пойдём домой, Барт, — договорил Тим. Барт схватил его за запястье и потянул вниз.  
— Нам просто нужен конкретный номер, я уверен, он скоро. Потерпи ещё немного.

Терпеть пришлось ещё с час. Объявляли танец пожарника, морячка, вампиров из молодёжной фантастики и трио полицейских на умопомрачительных шпильках, но всё это явно было не то. Тим цедил свою колу с виски и откровенно скучал. Кон бы развлёк его, но Барт старательно грузил их какой-то ерундой про «забытого президента», пытаясь скрасить ожидание. На рассказе про езду верхом задом наперёд уйти захотелось даже Кону, а ведь он никогда не был против ни стриптиза, ни перетирания теорий заговора.

Заткнулся Барт только когда свет на сцене окрасился в красно-синий — Барт схватил Тима за руку и пропищал:

— Наконец-то!  
— Вы ждали его? — возопила ведущая со сцены.

Толпа в клубе разразилась громогласным «Да!». Тим поёжился и нащупал руку Кона под столом.

— Вы хотели его?

Толпа снова согласно заревела. Барт улыбался ещё шире, чем Тим охраннику.

— Прямо с Гавайев. Он обещал и он вернулся, — ведущая воздела руки и завыла: — _СУПЕРМАЛЬЧИК!_

Выражение лица Кона было сложно как-то описать. Там прописались и недоумение, и удивление, и крайняя озадаченность.

Ещё сложнее оно стало, когда ведущая исчезла за кулисами, а из-за кулис показался.

Ну.

Он. В старом своём трико, круглых очках и кожаной куртке.

Под «Сloser» группы Nine Inch Nails, на первых же строчках которой Тим поперхнулся.

Супермальчик танцевал лучше, чем все предыдущие мальчики, вместе взятые. На Кона он был не просто как две капли воды — он был ему практически идентичен, Тим уверялся в этом с каждой снятой деталью одежды.

Даже родинки на тех же местах. даже…

Барт ёрзал на своём месте с таким довольным лицом, словно вся его жизненная миссия заключалась в том, чтобы показать Кону-супергерою Кона-стриптизёра.

Сам Кон так и сидел, приоткрыв рот.

Тим поймал за рукав одного из официантов и проорал что есть мочи, что хочет виски — и побольше — чистого. И побольше. Двойное побольше.

Только получив в руки заветный стакан, он сел обратно.

Кон всё ещё пялился на Супермальчика на сцене. Тим протянул руку, прикрыв ему рот, и Кон отмер. Поднял взгляд и встретился им с Супермальчиком ровно в ту секунду, когда тот вдруг рухнул прямо перед ними на колени. Глядя Кону в глаза, он ухмыльнулся — знакомой улыбкой, хоть и уж очень похабной, — перевёл взгляд на Тима и принялся трясти своими звёздно-полосатыми стрингами, державшимися исключительно на обещании чаевых, у него перед лицом.

Тим обречённо вздохнул, сунул ему за резинку свёрнутую купюру и молча опрокинул в себя стакан виски. Сглотнул, поморщился и потянулся за вторым.

Барт расплылся в такой улыбке, что казалось ещё чуть-чуть, и у него отвалится верхняя половина головы.

***

Когда они вышли из клуба, Тима мог стоять и передвигаться только вцепившись крепко в Кона. И только на выходе он, наконец, озвучил их общий вопрос:

— Это был Матч?

Матча они все хорошо знали. Он был клоном Кона, и даже подменил его как-то в Юной Лиге, да так, что это заметил только Тим. И то не сразу.

— Вот я хотел бы это знать! — вскинулся Барт. Он особо не пил, а то что пил, его быстрый метаболизм уже переработал в энергию. — Матч же вроде превратился в Бизарро-боя? Ну, там, зомби, разложение, вся фигня?  
— Видимо, Биззаро-бой — это такой клон клона клона, — буркнул Тим. Говорил он удивительно внятно для человека, который выхлестал столько алкоголя.  
— Поверить не могу, что он танцует стриптиз. В моём старом костюме! — Кон выпил столько же, сколько и Тим, но почти не опьянел. Но распалился ещё и из-за этого.  
— Поверить не могу, что Викки до этого не докопалась, — добавил Тим. — Почему все, кто на тебе помешан, Кон, танцуют стриптиз?

Кон фыркнул.

— Ты не танцуешь.  
— Невелика потеря. Ну, по крайней мере он не пытается больше тебе насолить.  
— Он тряс своими причиндалами перед носом моего парня.  
— Как будто я бы там что-то новое увидел. Вы генетически идентичны. — Тим закатил глаза и попытался осесть на асфальт. Кон приобнял его за талию покрепче.  
— У меня нос красивее.  
— Я бы поспорил.  
— Так, вы уже ругаетесь как старая парочка. — Барт вскинул руки. — Пойду-ка я отсюда.  
— Конечно старая, нашему сыночку уже восемнадцать! — ухмыльнулся Кон. Барт даже дослушивать не стал и сбежал на середине фразы.  
— Поехали, мамочка, — буркнул Тим, повиснув на Коне, и ухмыльнулся. — Покажешь мне, где вы там не идентичны.

Кон успел даже придумать, как он может красиво станцевать стриптиз сегодня вечером, чтобы Тима порадовать, но тот уснул у него на руках, пока они летели в Башню Титанов, и Кон не решился его будить.

В конце концов, достаточно с Тима потрясений на сегодня.

Кон ему ещё станцует. Но завтра.

(Под какую-нибудь другую песню.)


End file.
